Storm of the Heart
by Tietsu
Summary: Amiboshi discovers his feelings for Suboshi go beyond simple brotherly affection. Please review! ^_^ This fic contains yaoi and incest. You've been warned, and all flames will be erased. If you don't like the content, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Storm of the Heart Chapter 1 Authors notes and all that....fair warning, there are SPOILERS ahead! Probably...maybe...not? I'm not sure, but tread carefully, ne? ^_^ 

Oh! Warnings! This fic will contain incest! And yaoi! So, if this bothers you, please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: They aren't mine... *sniff* I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue, all I have is my keychain collection. ^_^ 

Anyway, enough of my babbling, on to the fic!! 

*emphasis*   
//thoughts// 

Storm of the Heart 1/? 

~All these mixed emotions   
We keep locked away like stolen pearls   
Stolen pearl devotions   
We keep locked away from all the world~   
-Tears of Pearl, Savage Garden 

Suboshi sat on the rooftop, gazing at the moon in silent contemplation. His thoughts were focused on his brother. Amiboshi had been acting strangely lately. He's been quiet, more so than usual, and withdrawn. Brow creasing in a frown, he mused over what could be disturbing his brother. 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, followed by a quiet greeting. "Hey." 

Suboshi smiled as his brother sank down beside him. "Hey yourself," he replied. 

"What are you doing up here?" Amiboshi asked. 

"Thinking." Suboshi turned and growled at his brother, "One crack about that and I'll knock you off the roof!" 

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Amiboshi smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

Suboshi grinned at him. "Sure you wouldn't." He muttered. 

They sat together in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Amiboshi rose to his feet. Staring into the distance, he rested a hand on his brother's head, gently stroking the brown strands. "The storm's moving in fast...you should head inside soon." That said, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Suboshi's head, then left. 

Turning around to regard his brother's retreating back, Suboshi's brow creased into a small frown. Now that was strange. When Amiboshi had kissed him, he'd gotten a strange twinge of...something from his brother. Making a mental note to ask Amiboshi about it tomorrow, he returned to his moon gazing. 

A light breeze swept over him, carrying with it the smell of rain. Deciding to take his brother's advice, he stood up and went inside. 

~~~~ 

A particularly loud crash of thunder jarred Suboshi from a sound sleep. Looking around sleepily, he tried to figure out what had woken him. He let out an undignified squeak and jumped nervously when another crash of thunder echoed through the room. "Guess that answers *that* question," he muttered, getting out of bed and stumbling to the door. 

Yawning hugely, he poked his mussed head out the door and peered out into the darkened hall. After a moment he stepped out all the way and headed for Amiboshi's room. 

Amiboshi woke with a start when he heard his door creak open. Still half asleep he mumbled, "Who 's it?" 

"Suboshi," Came the quiet reply. 

Once, when they were children, Suboshi had wandered off and gotten lost. He was forced to spend the night outside while a wild storm raged. They'd found him the next day soaked to the bone, and Suboshi had come down with a terrible fever, nearly dying of it. Ever since he'd been terrified of storms. It became a ritual between them that, whenever there was a storm, Suboshi would sneak into his brother's room and crawl into to bed with him. He still did it, though whether from a continued fear of storms, or just habit, Amiboshi wasn't sure. 

"Mmm." He laid back down and lifted the blankets, already falling back to sleep. A moment later his brother slipped into bed with him, and Amiboshi transferred his head from the pillow to Suboshi's shoulder, wrapping his arm loosely around his brother's waist. "G'night, Shun-chan," he murmured, before sleep claimed him once more. 

~~~~~~ 

Amiboshi woke slowly, dancing in that place between waking and sleeping, without quite being either. Half remembered dream fragments flickered and vanished, leaving only a vague impression of contentment and confusion in their wake. 

He lay still, listening to the steady beat of Suboshi's heart beneath his ear, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He frowned slightly, unable to remember the dream but feeling it was important somehow. Suboshi....the dream had had something to do with his brother, but, try as he might, he couldn't seem to remember what. "How frustrating..." he sighed. 

He felt Suboshi shift slightly. "Wha's frustratin'?" he asked in a sleep slurred voice. 

"Have you ever had a dream that you *know* is important but no matter how hard you try, you can't remember it?" 

"Yup," Suboshi replied, sounding a little more awake. "You should just forget about it or you're going to drive yourself nuts trying to remember." 

"You're right," Amiboshi said, but something still tugged at the edge of his consciousness, taunting him mercilessly by remaining just out of reach. 

Suboshi started to get up, causing Amiboshi to let out a protesting mumble and tighten his grip on his brother's waist. Chuckling, he settled back down and cast a mock glare at Amiboshi, who had shifted so that he could see his brother and still use his chest as a pillow. "What? Am I your own personal pillow now?" 

Amiboshi smiled impishly and nodded. "Mm-hm. You're in my bed and that makes you fair game." 

Suboshi stretched luxuriously and yawned. "Well, as much I'd love to stay here and be your pillow, I really have to go to the bathroom." 

"Huh?" With a sheepish grin Amiboshi pushed himself into a sitting position. "Sorry." 

"You apologize too much." Suboshi muttered, crawling to the foot of the bed. 

Amiboshi looked up, about to apologize for apologizing too much, but falling silent at the sight before him. Suboshi sat at the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt on, looking sleepy and disheveled. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his bright blue eyes were at half mast. Amiboshi felt himself smile. //He's so cute when he's all rumpled and tired.// 

Already halfway to the door, Suboshi missed the confused frown that crossed his brother's features. 

~~~~~~ 

Amiboshi sat on the branch of a tree tucked away in a hidden corner of the garden. He twirled his flute absently, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. It was the first chance he'd had to really be alone for the past few days. So he'd seized the opportunity to think over a rather disturbing subject. Suboshi. Or rather, his thoughts regarding his brother were what disturbed him, not Suboshi himself. 

Recently, he'd found himself *noticing* things about Suboshi that he'd never looked twice at before. His voice, the way he moved, and especially his eyes. Sure, they were the same as his own, but he found his brother's infinitely more fascinating and beautiful then the ones he saw in the mirror every day. 

Amiboshi sighed and let his head fall back to rest against the trunk of the tree. Hell, he'd even caught himself mooning at Suboshi like some lovelorn idiot once or twice. His eyes widened as the significance of that thought struck him like a physical blow. //Oh, god....// Violently pushing the thought away, he brought his flute to his lips, grateful for the distraction it provided. 

Eyes drifting shut, he took a deep breath and began to play. A sad, hauntingly beautiful melody drifted out over the garden, keeping perfectly with his mood. The music wrapped around him like a lover's embrace, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten. There was only the music and nothing else. After an indeterminate amount of time he let the song trail off and end, leaving only silence. 

Amiboshi set the flute in his lap, eyes fluttering open to meet deep blue ones only a few inches from his own. "Yeee!" He squeaked in surprise and nearly fell off the branch. 

"Whoa!" Suboshi reached out to steady him. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"That's okay..." Amiboshi replied, fighting a losing battle with the blush that threatened. 

Suboshi sat back and regarded his brother thoughtfully. Frowning, he asked, "Okay, what's wrong?" 

"Wrong?" Amiboshi asked faintly, feeling a little light headed. 

Leveling a glare at him, Suboshi burst out, "Yes, wrong! Damn it, Amiboshi, *talk* to me!" He paused for a moment, trying to get his temper under control. "You look like you haven't slept in days. I swear you're losing weight. You've been wandering around like a depressed zombie for the last *week*. And then there's that song," he sighed. "Do you even know that you had nearly everyone in hearing range in tears?" 

Amiboshi looked up in surprise at that, just now noticing the tear tracks on his brother's face. He reached out as if to touch him, but stopped just short and let his hand fall back into his lap, along with his gaze. "I didn't mean....I'm sorry." 

Amiboshi started when Suboshi grabbed his chin and gently forced him to meet his eyes. "I'm worried about you," he said quietly. "Please, *please* tell me what's wrong." 

"I..." At being forced to look into his brother's eyes, so filled with concern, the last of Amiboshi's control crumbled away. "I can't!" The tears he'd worked so carefully to contain began spilling down his cheeks. How could Suboshi expect him to tell him what was wrong, when he wasn't even sure himself? //Great...and now I'm weeping like a woman.// But It was as if a dam had burst, and despite Amiboshi's attempts to stop them, the tears stubbornly continued to flow. 

Suboshi blinked in surprise as his brother suddenly burst into tears. He reached out and drew Amiboshi into a comforting hug, expression turning dark when he felt his brother latch onto his shirt and begin sobbing uncontrollably. This wasn't right. Amiboshi had always been the stronger of the two, and he'd *never* just burst into tears for no reason. "Shh..." he murmured, stroking Amiboshi's back soothingly. "It'll be all right." The words became a comforting litany and, after a while, the sobs quieted before disappearing altogether. 

Suboshi was not surprised to find that his brother had fallen asleep, still clutching at his shirt. Scooping him up, Suboshi jumped out of the tree, careful not to wake Amiboshi as he did so. Looking down at his brother's face, he sighed and wiped the last traces of tears away. "I wish you'd talk to me..." Shaking his head, he turned around and took his brother inside. 

~~~~~~ 

Amiboshi's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned hugely, looking around with some confusion. He was in his bedroom, but how had he gotten there? Slowly,the memories of what happened earlier returned to him. His eyes widened and he groaned into his pillow. "I cried on him...how humiliating." He knew that Suboshi wouldn't care about it, beyond being worried about him, but it was embarrassing nevertheless. 

A warm wash of contentment swept over him as he remembered the feeling of Suboshi's arms wrapped securely around him. Sure, he'd been crying his eyes out at the time, but still. A stray thought floated across his consciousness. //You have it bad...//The thought made him sit bolt upright, eyes as wide as saucers. //Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...// He sat there for a few minutes, the same phrase running through his mind over and over. 

Sucking in a ragged breath, Amiboshi wrapped his arms securely around himself. "I'm in love with him." He said in a disbelieving whisper. His mind immediately threw out hundreds of reason why he wasn't, couldn't, and shouldn't be in love with Suboshi, all of which were easily countered. "I've...got to go get some fresh air." He murmured. 

~~~~~ 

Suboshi sat watching as the sun sank slowly beneath the horizon, bathing him in an orange glow. His mind ran in circles, trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother, but finding no answers. He heard a faint rustle behind him and, a moment later, Amiboshi sat down beside him. They remained silent for a long while, both wanting to talk, yet neither knowing what to say. 

Finally settling on a somewhat safe topic, Amiboshi asked, "I fell asleep?" 

Nodding, Suboshi turned and stared at his brother for a long moment. "This isn't like you," he said. 

Amiboshi sighed, letting his eyes drift shut and dropping his head. The silence stretched between them, until he asked in a choked whisper, "Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been so utterly and completely in love with someone that they're all you can think about? Have you ever known that that person would hate you if they knew?" 

There was a long silence before Suboshi replied quietly, "No." 

Amiboshi nodded, the answer expected. Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, he stood up and started walking away. "Then you can't know how I feel. Please....just leave me alone." 

Suboshi jumped up ran after his brother. "The hell I will! Why don't you just tell this girl and get it over with? At least then you'll *know.*" 

Amiboshi stopped and turned to face his brother. "It's not that simple." 

"Well, tell me who it is, and *I'll* tell her! Is it Soi? Yui?" Suboshi paused when he realized that pretty much covered all the women he knew. 

Cocking his head slightly, Amiboshi remained silent for a moment. "Do you really want to know that badly?" he asked quietly. At Suboshi's nod, he stepped forward and cupped his brother's face gently. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Suboshi's in a feather light kiss. 

It wasn't much of a kiss, but it left Suboshi's mind reeling nonetheless. He stared with wide eyes as Amiboshi pulled back, the sad resignation in his brother's eyes tugging at his heart. Before he could gather his wits enough to manage an intelligible sentence, Amiboshi was gone, leaving him standing alone in the fading light.   



	2. Chapter 2

Storm of the Heart: Chapter 2 ~There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel   
Open and closed within your eyes~   
-As The World Falls Down, David Bowie 

Suboshi huffed in frustration, and stormed through the halls. He stopped and leaned against the railing staring out at the garden, its beauty lost on him in his current temper. Amiboshi was avoiding him. That much was painfully obvious. The only time he'd seen his brother in the past few days had been when there was at least one other person around. Suboshi didn't really want to confront his brother about this in the presence of others, and Amiboshi knew it. 

He blinked, a flash of color amid the green catching his eye. Suboshi leaned out over the rail in an attempt to see beyond the bush that was in the way. He grinned triumphantly as the very person he'd been looking for came partially into view. He was lying on the the grass, one hand supporting his head, the other holding the book he was reading. 

Suboshi had to hand it him, his brother had chosen a good hiding place. The small clearing was closed off on three sides, and was likely invisible from the path. It was only by sheer luck that he'd happened to stop in the one spot where Amiboshi was semi visible. 

Leaping over the rail easily, he snuck towards his brother, using the bushes as cover. Amiboshi was so absorbed in his book that he didn't noticed Suboshi's presence until it was too late. The next thing he knew, his brother was sitting on his stomach and pinning him to the ground. 

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, struggling beneath his bother. Suboshi only tightened his grip. He knew his brother, and he knew that Amiboshi would run the minute he let him up. His brother had never dealt well with embarrassment. 

"You've been avoiding me." Suboshi said, making it a statement, not a question. 

Amiboshi said nothing, his face doing a slow burn. He studiously avoided looking at his brother, instead fixing his gaze on a bush as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He was also trying his damnedest not to enjoy the feeling of his brother's weight on top of him, but it was a losing battle. 

"Damn it, Amiboshi! Did you even bother to consider *my* feelings? First, you *kiss* me, and it sure as hell wasn't in a brotherly way, either. And now you're avoiding me. What the hell is going on!?" Suboshi growled, frustration plain on his face. 

An irrational anger began building within Amiboshi. Narrowing his eyes, he glared up at his brother. "Why do you care!?" he hissed. "You really wanna know that bad? Fine. I'll tell you. I'm in love with you." The anger drained out of him as quickly as it had come. "There. Happy?" he asked, voice sinking to a miserable whisper. 

Suboshi sat there gaping at his brother in shock. Coupled with recent events, it made perfect sense. The thought had struck him the other day when Amiboshi had kissed him, but he'd passed it off as nonsense, assuming Amiboshi had done it only to distract him. Obviously, he'd been right on target. As he sat there staring down at his brother, who wore a slightly pained expression, Amiboshi's words from a few days before came to mind. //"Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been so utterly and completely in love with someone that they're all you can think about? Have you ever known that that person would hate you if they knew?"// "Do you really think I hate you?" he asked quietly. 

Amiboshi refused to look at him. "I....I don't know." 

Standing up, Suboshi released his his brother. "Then you obviously don't know me at all." he said quietly, and began walking away. 

Amiboshi leaped up. "Wait!" When his brother didn't stop, he added a quiet, "Please?" He held his breath when Suboshi stopped, letting it out in a relieved sigh when he turned around, the hurt evident in his eyes. "I...I didn't mean..." Amiboshi suddenly felt as though his legs could no longer support him and sank to the ground. "I'm just so confused." He murmured, resting his chin on his updrawn knees. 

Suboshi's heart melted when he saw Amiboshi sitting on the ground looking for all the world like a lost puppy. He never could stay mad at his brother for long. Crouching down in front of him, he put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, one way or the other." Suboshi said, giving his brother a reassuring smile. 

Amiboshi looked up at him with heartsick eyes, and returned the smile weakly, but it was obviously fake, a failed attempt to keep Suboshi from worrying about him. Sighing, Suboshi stood up and held out his hand to his brother. "Come on. Dinner will be ready soon." Slowly, Amiboshi reached out and took the proffered hand, allowing Suboshi to pull him to his feet and take him inside. 

~~~~~ 

Amiboshi growled low in his throat and clutched at the sheets, body rocking in time with the motions of his lover. Strong hands roamed over his body, touching, stroking, caressing, teasing. Soft lips descended on his in a passionate kiss, before moving to his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Blue eyes dark with passion bored into his, and words he longed to hear floated over him in a whisper. "I love you..." 

Amiboshi's eyes shot open, and he lay there motionless, staring at the ceiling and panting heavily. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and for the umpteenth time, he cursed his teenage hormones. Every night he was subjected to these incredibly erotic dreams, and every day it became increasingly harder to look his brother in the eye. Trying rather unsuccessfully to ignore his raging hard on, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, intent on taking a *very* cold bath. 

Slipping into the cool water, he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the side of the tub. After his body had calmed down somewhat, he tried to think over the situation in a rational manner. He was honest enough to admit to himself that it wasn't just love, that a large part of his fascination with Suboshi had to do with physical desire. Seiryuu knew he'd had more sexual dreams about him then he cared to count. 

Maybe it was just some twisted sort of vanity...Suboshi *was* his twin after all. After thinking that over for a moment, Amiboshi shook his head and dismissed the notion. While they *were* nearly identical in a physical sense, their personalities were completely different. 

He sighed and ducked his head under the water. Reaching for the soap he quickly washed up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel carelessly around his waist. Running his fingers through his sopping hair, he stepped back out into his bedroom. 

~~~~~ 

Suboshi knocked once on his brother's door, before opening the it and stepping inside. The sight that greeted him caused an odd tingle to shoot through his body. Amiboshi stood with his back to him, rummaging around in his closet, and dripping wet. A towel barely clung to his waist, and his hair was plastered to his head and neck, dyed black by the water. He found himself watching the water droplets intently as they ran a slow path down his brother's back. 

Amiboshi turned around to look at him, a light blush creeping up his cheeks when he saw who it was. "I'll be done in a second...just let me get dressed." 

Suboshi shook his head slightly, as if pulling himself from a trance. He nodded. "Okay." Suboshi's face turned bright red as Amiboshi disappeared behind the changing screen. //What was I thinking!?// He berated himself. He'd definitely been getting a little excited, he noted with embarrassment, watching Amiboshi walk around in nothing but a towel. 

He quickly brushed it off as a side effect of the dreams he had been having recently. Suboshi had been suffering from some pretty intense sex dreams lately, but strangely enough, whenever he woke up, he could never seem to remember who the other person in the dream was. It was incredibly frustrating. 

At that moment Amiboshi stepped out from behind the screen, fully clothed, much to Suboshi's relief. "Is the kitchen open yet?" 

Suboshi nodded. "Yeah, wanna go get some breakfast?" 

"Yeah." Suboshi started to go, when he noticed Amiboshi looking at him oddly. His head was tilted slightly, eyebrows furrowed as though he were trying to figure something out. Then he shook his head and smiled a little bit. "Lets go." 

~~~~~~ 

Suboshi wandered the gardens aimlessly, alone, as Amiboshi had disappeared right after breakfast. They seemed to have come to an uneasy truce of sorts. They still walked on eggshells around each other, Amiboshi afraid of disturbing their fragile peace, and Suboshi afraid of hurting his brother. Amiboshi's confession had caused an upset in their relationship, an upset Suboshi hadn't a clue how to mend. 

Turning the corner, Suboshi stumbled across a rather unusual scene. His brother sat cross legged on the grass, playing a light and happy tune on his flute. At his feet sat five children, sitting quietly and attentively, staring at Amiboshi in open adoration. 

Suddenly one of the children, a boy with dark, messy hair, leaped up and snatched the flute out of Amiboshi's hands. His brother blinked at the child in surprise, then laughed when the boy tried unsuccessfully to play it. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his voice filled with laughing anger. 

"'M playin' the flute!" The boy said, before trying once more to play the instrument. 

Amiboshi laughed and tackled the boy gently. "Gimme that back, you!" The rest of the children seemed to take this as a sign, and piled onto Amiboshi in a game of rough and tumble. 

Suboshi watched as Amiboshi tossed and knocked the children about, always being careful not to hurt them. An affectionate smile tugging at his lips as saw the children dogpile Amiboshi, effectively burying him. A moment later his brother burst up from the pile, sending giggling children tumbling this way and that. 

The play came to halt when a woman walked into the clearing. She smiled at them as she gathered her children up. Turning, she bowed to Amiboshi. "Thank you for watching them, Amiboshi-san." 

He smiled brightly. "No problem! You know I love 'em." As she turned to usher her children off, Amiboshi reached out and snagged the dark haired boy, drawing him close. He leaned in close and whispered something to him. 

The child gaped at him. "Really??" At Amiboshi's nod, his face lit up and he threw his small arms around the Seishi's neck. "Oh, thank you!" he cried, flashing Amiboshi a brilliant smile before running off after his family. 

Suboshi walked over and sat down beside his brother. "I never realized you were so good with kids." 

Grinning, Amiboshi shrugged. "I guess I am, I never really thought about it." 

Suddenly the tension between them that had been present for the past few days vanished as if it had never been. At least for the moment. "What did you say to him?" Suboshi asked. "He seemed awfully happy." 

Amiboshi chuckled. "That one's always swiping my flute and trying to play it. So I promised that next time I watched them, I'd teach him to play." 

Suboshi smiled at his brother. "You have a heart of gold, you know that?" 

Turning to look at his brother, Amiboshi's reply died on his lips. Their gazes locked and held, neither able to look away, neither really wanting to. Suboshi felt a strange prickling sensation along his skin, his heart pounding fast and loud in his ears. The world seemed to blur and phase out around around him, his vision became hazy. 

The next thing he knew he was leaning forward, staring into his brother's widening eyes. He pressed his lips to Amiboshi's in a gentle, if somewhat inexperienced kiss. A thrill ran through him as he felt Amiboshi's lips part slightly and press against his. Becoming less gentle and more passionate, Suboshi deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside Amiboshi's mouth. He was dimly aware of his brother's arms sliding around his waist as their tongues twined together in an erotic fight for dominance. Suboshi pulled back reluctantly, the need for air making itself known. Amiboshi stared up at him with half lidded eyes dark with passion, breath coming in panting gasps. They remained like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, until Suboshi's mind began to function once more. 

A fierce blush on his face, Suboshi jerked back, stammering incoherently, Apparently Amiboshi had come to his senses as well, because his eyes were wide and he was beginning to bear a startling resemblance to a tomato. Suboshi jumped to his feet. "I...uh...didn't mean..um...sorry!" he squeaked, turning around and making a mad dash for the palace. 

Amiboshi sat on the ground, staring forward with unseeing eyes, his mind reeling in confusion. A hundred of thoughts and questions cluttered his mind, but he was able only to focus on one. //Did he just....kiss me?//   



	3. Chapter 3

Storm of the Heart: Chapter 3 ~Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight   
Lead me out on the moonlit floor   
Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance   
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me~   
-Kiss me, Sixpence None the Richer 

Suboshi paced back and forth across his room, trying unsuccessfully to burn off some of the nervous energy that he felt. The events of earlier that day played through his mind repeatedly. He and his brother had been sitting there, discussing a child, and the next thing he knew they'd been locked in a kiss. 

Plunking down on his bed, Suboshi let out a frustrated sigh. He just didn't know what to think anymore! His body was demanding, quite loudly, that he hunt Amiboshi down, throw him on the nearest bed, and proceed to have his wicked way with him. His mind, however, cringed away from the idea. Perhaps it was because of the way incest was frowned upon by society. Perhaps it was something else. He just didn't know anymore. 

Suboshi glanced outside and realized it was getting late. He had purposely avoided taking dinner with the rest of the seishi so he wouldn't have to deal with his brother. However, the kitchen would be closing soon, and if he didn't leave now he was going to have to go hungry. 

Jogging in the direction of the kitchen, Suboshi reveled in the feeling of the night breeze on his too hot skin. It took him only a moment to get there, and he was relieved to see that the light was still on. Bursting through the door, he collided with a warm body and tripped, saved from falling only by the arms of the person he'd run into. He looked up with a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." His voice trailed off as he saw his brother staring at him with startled blue eyes. //What rotten luck...// he thought absently. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Then Amiboshi turned red, hauled Suboshi to his feet and vanished out the door. 

Kyoko, one of the kitchen girls, watched this exchange with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Sit!" she commanded, pointing to one of the stools. Suboshi obeyed, and after a moment, began beating his head on the table. 

Digging through the pantry, she asked, "So, kiddo, what's going on with you and Ami-chan? You two get in a fight?" Kyoko was the only servant in the palace who was on a first name basis with most of the seishi, except Nakago. She even managed to get away with bossing Tomo around, which amazed Suboshi to no end. Even though she was only sixteen, Kyoko acted like everyone's older sister, and was constantly poking her nose into their affairs. 

She was incredibly perceptive when she wanted to be, and could always tell when there was something bothering one of them. Suboshi was no exception to the rule. "No." he replied quietly. 

"Bull." She said, spreading out the makings for a sandwich in front of him. "People don't beat their heads on tables when nothing's bothering them. Besides." she said reasonably, "there was so much tension in the room when you walked in you could cut it with a knife!" Kyoko shook her knife at him for emphasis. "Not to mention Ami-chan seemed really depressed." Finishing, she handed him an enormous sandwich. "So, spill it kid. You'll feel better if you talk about it." 

Suboshi took the sandwich and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. "Well...we really didn't get in a fight." he said reluctantly. Piece by piece the entire story came out. Suboshi omitted nothing, Not even the fact that he'd kissed his brother earlier that day. Nearly an hour later found Kyoko sitting across from him, undisguised fascination on her face as she hung on Suboshi's every word. "And now..." he shrugged. "Well, you saw what happened. We can barely look at each other." 

He was debating whether or not to tell her about his dreams, when something occured to him. He and his brother used to share dreams when they were children, usually ones that evoked a strong emotional response. They were always nightmares, but then, children never had sexual dreams, either. When they shared a dream, however, the one who recieved it second hand always had trouble remembering the details. Those sex dreams had a lot of the same qualities as the other dreams they'd shared. Suboshi blushed. He was pretty sure those dreams had been his brother's, not his. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kyoko. 

"Wow kiddo, this is pretty messy." Kyoko shot him a little smile. "But love problems usually are. You, Tomo-chan, Soi..." she trailed off, shaking her head. 

Suboshi gaped at her, the dreams forgotten for the moment. "*Tomo?*" 

She clucked at him disapprovingly. "Underneath all that god awful makeup, Tomo is just as human as you or I." She smirked. "A pretty good-looking human, too." Suboshi opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him. "Don't ask. I'm not going to betray his trust by telling you about it. Just like I won't talk to the others about this." 

Suboshi's curiosity was eating him alive, but he managed to squash it, and turn his attention back to his own problems. "So what should I do?" he asked. 

"Amiboshi told you that he was in love with you, right?" Suboshi turned pink and nodded. Kyoko propped her chin on her hand, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Can't blame him, though. You *are* a cutie." She grinned when his blush darkened. After a moment she asked, "How do you feel about him?" 

"I...I don't know." He shrugged helplessly. 

Kyoko frowned. "Well, that complicates matters a bit." 

"It does?" 

She nodded. "But then, if you knew how you felt, you'd either be screwing him senseless, or beating him senseless. You wouldn't be talking to me." She blinked as Suboshi fell off his stool. A moment later he climbed back up, giving her a horrified look. Laughing, Kyoko poked him right between the eyes. "You," she announced, "are much too sensitive. Loosen up a little!" 

"I can't believe you said that!" he squeaked. Pausing, he amended, "Never mind. Yes I can." 

"And what's *that* supposed to mean?" She demanded in mock indignation. 

Suboshi snorted. "That you're absolutely impossible." 

Kyoko smirked. "Oh, is that all? I could have told you that!" 

Suboshi groaned and let his head fall to the table with a thud. "You're bad for my mental health." he mumbled. 

"Honey, I'm bad for *everyone's* mental health." She laughed. 

When Suboshi stood up, she glared at him and commanded, "Sit your pansy ass back down. I'm not done with you yet." 

Suboshi blinked at her and almost laughed. Pansy ass? She was calling him a pansy? Shaking his head and grinning, he did as he was told and sat back down. Only Kyoko would have the audacity to call a Seiryuu seishi a pansy. 

She reached out across the counter and took his hands, all mirth gone as she looked at him with a serious expression. "Suboshi. You know I love you and Ami-chan like you were my own brothers, right?" At Suboshi's nod Kyoko continued. "I only want you two to be happy. And right now, Amiboshi is incredibly depressed, and you don't seem much better off. I don't like seeing my boys like that." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm no great fountain of wisdom, and I can't tell you what to do. The only advice I can give you is this: Do a little soul searching. Don't look to me or your brother for answers. Look here." She tapped his chest, right over his heart. "And after you've sorted through your own feelings, go talk to Amiboshi. Though, knowing that boy, he'll be avoiding you like a plague. So if you need any help," she winked at him. "just let me know and I'll truss him up so that he *can't* run." 

Suboshi couldn't help but laugh at the mental image a Kyoko tackling his brother and tying him up. "Thanks, Kyoko." 

"No problem kiddo." She stood up and walked around the table, drawing Suboshi into a hug. "Just tell me how it goes, kay?" With that she started pushing him toward the door. "It's getting late! Go get some sleep." 

Suboshi smiled and nodded, feeling a little better then he had before, even though he still didn't have any answers. "Good night!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out. 

"'Night, kiddo." 

~~~~~~ 

Amiboshi ducked out of his hiding place in the kitchen and into the relative safety of the dark and deserted banquet hall. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or depressed. On one hand, his brother didn't hate him. On the other, Suboshi didn't seem to feel the same way about him as he felt about Suboshi. Eavesdropping hadn't helped at all, either. It had just left him with more questions then answers. 

Sighing, he ducked out of the banquet hall, nearly colliding with a boy who was running past. The boy peered at him closely. "Amiboshi-san?" he asked hopefully. 

Amiboshi found it rather amusing that everyone had such problems telling him and his brother apart. "Yes?" he replied. 

A relieved look passed over the boy's face. "Would you please come with me, Amiboshi-san? Nakago-sama wishes to speak with you immediately." 

"Of course." He replied, brow furrowed. What on earth could Nakago want? 

~~~~~~ 

Suboshi wasn't particularly tired, so instead of going back to his room, he decided to wander the palace grounds a bit. Kyoko had told him to do some soul searching, and that was exactly what he intended to do. 

He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved Amiboshi dearly. He was fiercely devoted to his twin, almost to a fault. But, did he love him like that? When did love go beyond simple affection to something more? As he mused over this question, he saw the subject of his thoughts walking toward him slowly, head bowed. Amiboshi didn't seem to notice his presence, absorbed as he was in his thoughts. 

"Amiboshi?" he called, blinking in surprise when his brother didn't even raise his head. "Amiboshi?" he tried again, a little louder this time. 

Amiboshi blinked at him, and Suboshi noticed that his twin looked a little dazed. "Oh...Suboshi. I was just looking for you." 

"You were?" 

"Yeah." Amiboshi sighed. "I'm going to Konan." 

The statement took a moment to register. "What?" Suboshi gaped at him. "Why?" 

Wrapping his arms around himself Amiboshi looked up at the stars. "According to Nakago's spies, the seventh Suzaku seishi, Chiriko, hasn't been found yet. He wants me to go to Konan and pose as Chiriko." 

"That's insane!" Suboshi growled. How dare Nakago send his brother right into the enemies clutches?! "What if you get caught? You'll be killed!" 

Amiboshi shrugged. "Nakago seems to think I can do it." 

"I'm going with you." Suboshi said. 

Smiling slightly, Amiboshi shook his head. "You're needed here." He scratched his arm. Suboshi blinked as a matching scratch appeared on his own arm. "You're the only way I'll be able to communicate with Nakago." 

Suboshi sighed. "I suppose....when do you leave?" 

"Tonight. Nakago wants me there as soon as possible." 

Amiboshi was filled with a sense of foreboding. Something told him that this was it. That this was the last time he was going to see his brother. //Say something, stupid!// his mind screamed at him, //Don't just let it end here. Say something! Do something!// 

Reaching out, he grabbed Suboshi's hands. Forcing himself himself to look his brother in the eye, Amiboshi took a deep breath. "Listen, Shun-chan." he said, forgetting to use his brother's seishi name. "I...I've got this feeling." Amiboshi's voice quivered slightly. "I don't think that I'm going to live through this." 

Suboshi's eyes widened. "Don't--" 

Amiboshi silenced him with a shake of his head. "Shun-chan, I...." Unable to find the words to express what he wanted, Amiboshi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Suboshi's. He tried put all of his love, his pain, and his fear into that single kiss. A moment later he pulled back slightly, forehead resting against his brother's. "I love you," he whispered in a tear choked voice. 

Suboshi stood silently, unable to move as Amiboshi pulled away and left him. He stared ahead with unseeing eyes, heart hammering in his chest. A while later, Suboshi became dimly aware of an odd pain on his arm. As if in a dream, he looked down slowly, the single word barely visible through his haze of tears. 

Always. 


End file.
